Mortal Kombat vs Capcom: When Two Worlds Meet!
by TheNew959
Summary: It is the same plot as MK vs DC, but with Capcom instead of DC, and it won't suck at all. Read and review. And please vote on which character will get the first chapter, this is for fans. Also PM me for requests. Update, Deadline extended to Oct 31.
1. The Story Begins

Mortal Kombat vs Capcom

9/20/11

**Summary: Capcom had a lot of match offs from Marvel to SNK, but TheNew959 is about to answer your call by bring Ed Boon's great fighting series Mortal Kombat into their next matchoff, Capcom had great match offs, but this one will promise to be the most raw, the most uncut, the most intense crossover match off in history. IT IS…**

**MORTAL KOMBAT**

**VS**

**CAPCOM!**

**It starts off with Raiden fighting against Shao Kahn in another epic battle of the century that determines the fate of Earth Realm, again…. and like before….. Shao Kahn is being banished back to his realm again, but when Raiden fires his lighting bolt at his enemy at the portal, it causes and inter-dimensional accident, which is related to an incident that was happening back in Capcom's world, but with Ryu and Seth duking it out. Both of the villains were hit in the portal by their attackers at the same time, and it causes a serge that merges the two worlds together, causing all sorts of problems. But that isn't the only weird thing that happen, both Seth and Shao Kahn merged into one fighter as a result of the inter dimensional scuffle, and they call them merged selves…. Seth Kahn. And it unleashes a infection that causes all the fighters to go all berserk and want to take each other out abusively, the infection is called "The Berserker".**

**It sounds like Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe's plot, and some like Marvel vs Capcom series plot, but it will have things you won't see coming, and will be much different than those two together. And I will bring what made both series so famous, the action, the intensely, the wacky characters, everything you all know and love will be here. All except the fatalities however, because this is a T rated fanfiction and I really don't want to make Mortal Kombat fans pissed off again like they did with the DC Universe game. So I am cutting it out. But other than that, get ready for the biggest, boldest, and most baddest of asses Capcom versues fanfiction yet.**

**/**

**The Cast from Mortal Kombat**

**Shao Kahn, Raiden, Kano, Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Jade, Kitana, Cyrax, Sektor, Quan Chi, Onaga. Baraka, and Kung Lao.**

**The Cast from Street Fighter**

**Ryu, Chun-Li, Sakura, Ken, Cammy, M Bison, Akuma, Seth.**

**Morrigan Aensland and Felicia from Darkstalkers.**

**Megaman Volnutt, and Tron Bonne from Megaman Legends.**

**Dante, and Trish from Devil May Cry**

**Nathan Spencer from Bionic Commando.**

**Viewtiful Joe from Viewtiful Joe**

**Mike Haggar from Final Fight.**

**Frank West from Dead Rising.**

**/**

**A/N: This fanfiction is for the fans of both series, so I want your voice being heard for this fanfiction, leave in a PM, request forum or in a review of the first chapter or Sonic the Hedgehog Locus Virus, and I will take your requests. I really want your input for your fanfiction. Infact, you will get to decide which character will get the first chapter, and the character with the most votes, will be the first character to get his or her chapter. Other than that, enjoy the small chapter.**

**/**

In an unknown location in two different dimensions, both Shao Kahn and Seth are at their last leg by the former fighters Raiden and Ryu. But firstly in the Capcom world, Ryu does his famous uppercut right on Seth's face and he is thrown across the room and hits down hard, near the dimensional portal. Ryu smirked has he prepares his Hadouken at Seth.

"Any last words before I shoot you through your own portal to somewhere that you will freeze or burn to death?" Ryu smirked. "No, don't do it, I swear, it wasn't my device at all, it was M. Bison." Seth begged. "Well you and him had the intent of going back in time and killing me so you two would cause a time paradox, sorry, I ain't going to let that happen. And by far, I am going to send you to Alaska." Ryu added, he pressed several buttons and got Alaska to appear on the map.

/

Meanwhile at the same time… back in the Mortal Kombat world.

/

"Well Shao Kahn, it seems you planned to take over Earthrealm before the next tournament, and there is consequences for cheating the Elder Gods, it seems you don't want to fight to get your way." Raiden smirked. Shao Kahn is begging as he please to spare him, but it wasn't working as Raiden is about to lighting strike him back to the Outrealm. "Please, I wasn't even intending on doing it, you are making a grave mistake." Shao Kahn begged.

/

The scene splits in two as both Ryu and Raiden do their respective attacks and knock both Shao Kahn and Seth into their own interdimensional portals, but somehow…. It seems like the force of their attack is causing a reaction of the interdimensional portals, as shown with lighting spiraling out of control at both worlds and after several seconds…. Both of the portals, along with the respective villains, but not without releasing a massive electrical energy into the air, and the sky begins to get dark without warning, and this is the mark of what is going to be the biggest disaster in history for both worlds.

/

**Both worlds are at peace at the moment….. but soon they are going to figure out it is not as what they seem to be. As both the Capcom world and the Mortal Kombat world has merged, and the battle is going to start, and literally it will be the biggest battle in Capcom's history, as it will be filled with action, comedy, horror, and well…. Action.**

**After the interdimesional accident, it is soon revealed that Seth and Shao Kahn had merged into one. They can both speak telepathically, but it seems that Shao Kahn wants to take over both worlds after discussing the plan with Seth. And the fight for both worlds…. Starts now!**

**Capcom and Warner Bros Interactive presents**

**In association with GRIN and Ninja Theory**

**A Capcom/Eighting/NetherRealm Studios Production**

**In assoication with Hellfire Studios**

**A TheNew959 Fanfiction.**

'**M**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**A**

**L**

**K**

**O**

**M**

**B**

**A**

**T**

**VS**

**C**

**A**

**P**

**C**

**O**

**M**

Then the title credits then all merge together with their respective symbols and shows games from the past all the way to the title which is then shown.

**MORTAL KOMBAT VS CAPCOM**

/

Poll: I will be releasing a poll on my account, and you will be able to pick the one fighter that is going to get the first chapter. And every fighter is able, and the one with the highest vote will get the first overall chapter.

Go to my fanfiction page and vote, voting ends Oct 16 at 12PM Central time.

Until then, I will be busy working on my Sonic the Hedgehog Locus Virus fanfiction, I hope you do like this chapter, and I hope to see your input for the fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1: Chun Li

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any Capcom games. They're belongs to their respective owners.

A/N: Finally, we can start this epic fanfiction event, after the tough poll, Chun-Li manages to bare out a victory. Let's get this started, and also quick and final update, Juri and Mileena are now going to be add to the cast, adding the character list to 40 now, so get ready for the epic well 40 chapter event, so let's get started. And sorry for the big delay, I was just so caught up with Sonic the Hedgehog Locus Virus and Secret of the Chaos Vault that I forgot this fanfiction.

Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom

**Chapter 1: Chun-Li**

/

Police HQ: 10:30 PM

/

Chun-Li is extremely tired after a huge day at HQ, which is no other then maintenance day, where everyone has to clean the entire building spotless, fix all the air conditioners, etc. Chun-Li is seen wearing her normal fighting uniform, she is brown haired (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom look) and is sitting on the chair of her desk, tired from the hectic day she had cleaning the building with her staff. Every Police HQ have a maintenance day, where clean ups are mandatory on that day. Her boss comes in from the other side of the room, to congratulate the staff for their hard work, as he seen the whole building spotless from top to bottom without a single spot.

"Great work guys, it seems this building is at tip top condition, you guys should really get some rest, we have another big day tomorrow, and you will need all the rest you can get." Her boss said. Chun-Li takes it a good comment and packs her stuff in her purse, and walks out the building and heads to her house, but uniquely, she goes to the top of the building, and jumps from the building, falling down, but she lands on the rooftop of another building without any problem, it was a new skill she learned from a young ninja Koyuki Azumaya (some connection with the Keroro Gunso anime and the recent Sonic stories I am working on, 3 years before the events of the first fanfiction). And with her new skill, she is able to quickly zip from building to building, all the way to a fight club in town to train her skills.

As she enters the bar, a lot of loud music (Song Never Gonna Stop Me from Rob Zombie plays) is heard as there is a crowd around the fight club bar, she sees Cammy in the ring, taking down two of the fighters by beating them down to the ground and not stopping. Chun-Li gives a cheerful smile to see one of her fighters again (after the events of Street Fighter 4 and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds). Cammy, now seeing Chun-Li, gives a smile too as she walks out of the ring, easily winning the fight.

"Long time no see Cammy, I wonder what's up with M. Bison?" Chun-Li smirked cheerfully. "Crazy and demanding as always, you know. What happened, you look so tired?" Cammy asked, seeing Chun-Li taking in oxygen after using her new skill to go to the fight club bar. "Well, using Koyuki's technique she teach me, slipping from building to building super fast, it was hard to master, but got it down, sure it takes a lot of energy, and the fact back at my HQ we had maintenance day, cleaning the whole building, etc." Chun-Li chuckled. "That is sure tiring, heck... I have heard there is Lady Iron as many call her the best fighter in the fight club business, I bet you can take her." Cammy suggested.

Chun-Li, finished taking a breath, gets into her fighting stance. "I am ready to take Lady Iron on." She yelled. Everyone reacts in shock, especially the guys, to see a young police girl beat the toughest and ruthless fighter in the whole club, everyone begins laughing. "You bet, you can beat Lady Iron, in your dreams!" one of the audience laughed at Chun-Li and Cammy, and soon the other people begin to laugh, and even Chun-Li and Cammy begin to laugh as well.

"That is so funny, but literally I want to take her on, and I bet 500 dollars that I can beat Lady Iron." Chun-Li said, getting her fist ready for the fight.

"Okay lady, if you pay attention to the east corner, she is one hell of a fighter, and if you cross her path, she will beat you to the ground like a bloody pulp, so without further ado, we present Morrigan Aensland, or as she wants us to call her... LADY IRON!" said by the announcer as the slim and beautiful succubus Morrigan comes in with her sexy outfit, which consist of a black leather outfit. Black zip leather halter vest and black lambskin leather pants. She has green hair and her skin as pale as she is smoking hot.

"And now for the left corner, the loser Police HQ best fighter that I will tell you won't survive more than a minute on the ring against Lady Iron, she is a good fighter, but since this is underground, there is no rules, so let's give a warm welcome to Chun-Li!" Said the announcer as Chun-Li enters the fighting ring, ready to fight Morrigan aka Lady Iron.

"By the way, why do they call you Lady Iron?" Chun-Li pounced, as she gets into her fighting stance. "Well... let's just say that I want to have some fun from being bored so I entered a fight club and fought all the fighters I've defeated." Morrigan said as she laughed in front of Chun-Li. "Oh yeah! Let's see how bored you are after I beat you to a bloody pulp, bitch!" Chun-Li said with a sneer. Morrigan growled. "Bring it on, bitch!" she said with a sneer as well.

"Enough with the bickering, ladies! All right, ladies and gentlemen! Let's see whose going to win the fight! Get ready to rumble!" The announcer said as Chun-Li and Morrigan ready to fight.

**Morrigan Theme- Marvel Vs Capcom 3 plays**

"Come on, Chun-Li. Show me everything you've got." Morrigan smirked as she's readied her fighting stance. Chun-Li made her move as she tries to attack with her left fist, only to be swatted when Morrigan made her move as she swatted Chun-Li's fist away and kneed her in the stomach making her gasp for breath and uppercut her with her right fist as she was flown to the floor. Chun-Li got back up and charged her with the barrage of her punches and kicks, but Morrigan guards herself with her arms and quickly punch her in the face as Chun-Li staggered back. Morrigan rushed forward to attack her with her right fist, but Chun-Li shakes her head after Morrigan's punch and counters her attack by grabbing her arm and thrown her to the floor.

"Not bad Chun-Li, not bad at all, It seems I was a little short on energy today, and it seems my record is gone basically." Morrigan smiled, congratulating her friend for a good fight.

"Not bad too, train harder next time, and maybe you might have a better chance." Chun-Li replied. "And the winner is Chun-Li….. she has taken down the Super Iron without any trouble at all." Said by the announcer. Cammy got up onto the ring and went to congratulate her friend for winning the fight. "That was quite a show you put one for the audience, I just wonder who would be dumb enough to take you one?" Cammy chuckled. Chun-Li laughed. "I bet no one."

"I don't think so at all." Said by an unknown person at the other end of the room, near the bar where bastards would drink, that person is none other then a blue suit looking ninja known as Sub-Zero, who plans to enter the fight now thanks to her words. "I bet I can run circles on this girl with my two cold hands tied behind my back." "Okay, it seems we got another fighter showing up for the ring today to take on Chun-Li, who already taken out the Super Iron just a few moments…." The announcer said before he was cut off by Sub-Zero. "I don't need someone narrating the fights at all, I rather you get a job as a dentists, I hope you got a degree in medical care, since she is going to the hospital after this fight that me and Chun-Li will have."

"Oh… that is just rude, for you to threaten a police officer that way, you can go to jail for that, and since you had the arrogance of doing that, I will have to show you the hard way now." Chun-Li yelled as Cammy gets out of the ring and Sub-Zero gets into the ring, in his fighting stance.

**Mortal Kombat 2011- Sub-Zero theme plays**

Sub-Zero fires some of his ice balls right at Chun-Li who manages to dodge them without any problems as she charges to get in some hits on Sub-Zero before he grabs one of her legs, then with his power, ice beings to form around the leg that he grabbed on Chun-Li, Chun-Li felt it as she loses feelings on the leg that got grabbed as when she tried to throw a punch at Sub-Zero to get him to release her leg, she grabs that hand as well, and freezes it, and Chun-Li begins to suffer horrible pain as she screams in terror as her hand gets frozen. "See what I mean, I can run circles on her and beat her with my hands tied behind my back." Sub-Zero mocked. "I wasn't screaming in terror, I been to many mountains, and do you want to know how an avalanche gets caused, is when there is an extremely loud noise being made, and these ice are going to shatter." Chun-Li stated, as her scream broke the ices on her leg and on her hand, then she proceeds to punch Sub-Zero in the head, and uppercut him with her legs on him, causing him to flip over and lunge to the other end of the ring.

"See what I mean, magic can't beat a fighter's determination, and you were just cocky." Chun-Li mocked. However, that was short lived when he got back up and charge at her, Chun-Li then brought up her leg and kicked Sub-Zero in the balls, stopping his movement and giving him a massive amount of pain as he is hit in his private parts, and he falls down to the ground in pain.

"Thanks for doing me a favor, weakening my hunt so I can finally get a kill on him, I will have to send you a post card when I am done with him." Said by an another unknown person at the other end of the room, but this time it is none other than Scorpion himself, the yellow ninja that was looking for Sub-Zero.

"Great… that is just great!" Sub-Zero smirked to himself as Scorpion gets closer and closer to Sub-Zero, getting ready to kill him, only to be stopped by Chun-Li herself.

"Sorry… but no one is getting murdered today at all!" Chun-Li yelled as she pulls out her badge. "By Police HQ, I Chun-Li will ensure that the law gets enforced, anyway possible, even if I have to bring you in!"

"Do it!" Scorpion yelled.

Both of them got back into the ring for another showdown as Scorpion and Chun-Li are about to duke it out with each other.

**Mortal Kombat 2011- Scorpion Theme plays**

Scorpion got things started by charging at Chun-Li with all his fury, but she stops him with her roundhouse kick right before he was able to grab her, and started a 3 roundhouse kick hit combo on Scorpion before he grabs her leg and flips her off her foot, making her fall to the ground. Scorpion then starts punching her to the ground with his fist, but she counters by crossing her legs between his face, and thrusting it backwards, causing him to flip and hit the ground and for Chun-Li to instantly recover when she got back on her foot and flip right back up. She than walks up to Scorpion and got close enough to restrain his hands with the cuffs and shoves the badge right in front of him.

"If I were you… don't ever mess with me again, as I can easily kick your fucking ass any day!" Chun-Li warned him, before punching his face to render him unconscious for a little while, enough time to warn everyone.

"LISTEN UP GUYS! If you plan to mess with me I can tell you something right now… I will arrest you without hesitation, but as a fighter here in the bar, I won't tolerate life threats, so do you dare even try to kill me." Chun-Li yelled out to everyone out on the bar, watching her sudden victory against Scorpion, and then another person walked into the bar.

The person who walked into the bar, is a woman that was none other than Kitana herself. Kitana wears a cerulean colored bustier which has silver trimmings and a tear shaped bust, which holds her cleavage together with black crossed strings similar to her UMK3 design. She also wears a thong of similar design which has a long, flowing loincloth at the front with em braided designs in the center panel that are similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustiere. Kitana also has a tiara, silver earrings, thigh high cerulean boots and matching arm gauntlets. She also has in her hand the Steel Fans.

"Crap, not another one!" Chun-Li gulped as the blades of the Steel Fans are release.

"So… it seems you Chun-Li decided to cause a bit of problems to a friend of mine, and even a enemy that I wanted to hunt down… now I will make sure you are…" Kitana grunted before she started to suffer a weird headache that got into her mind, she started to scream as they were voices in her mind. Then suddenly… her eyes turned dark red, and they are full of anger, and it's all directed at Chun-Li.

**Kitana Theme- Mortal Kombat 2011 Theme Plays**

Kitana started to charge with all of her anger at Chun-Li, and as she got ready in her fighting stance, a strange dark red aura started to form around Kitana, and this is known as the Berserker! (More details later). Kitana started off the fight by trying to slash Chun-Li with her Steel Fans, but Chun-Li successfully avoids every single one of her swipes, and she backflipped Kitana and then immediately follow up with Chun-Li grabbing her feet in the air, and throwing her to the ground, but not before she throws one of her Steel Fans at her, but she successfully dodges it by doing one of her maneuvers in the air, and to even more surprising feet, she jumped off of the second Steel Fan right at the moment she touched it with her own foot. As Kitana recovers, she was then immediately hit by a barrage of air kicks by Chun-Li, but somehow… they hardly have any effect on Kitana, and she grabs her legs during a combo, and threw her across the ring.

Kitana than charges Chun-Li with a barrage of punches and kicks as she was wide opening for a beating after Kitana stopped her combo in the air. After a few seconds, Cammy than jumped into the ring and tries to hit an enraged Kitana behind, but she was stopped when Kitana immediately did a 180 kick at Cammy, which makes her fly to the other side of the ring, and she takes the falling.

But the end of the fight came when Chun-Li manages to catch Kitana off guard and punches her behind on the head, and suddenly Kitana just collapsed. But a dark mist comes out of Kitana's body, showing that there was something fishy about the Berserker, and then… the dark mist disappeared all together and Chun-Li recovers with a sight of relief.

"That was close!" Chun-Li said in relief.

"Too close!" Cammy replied as she recovers.

"Yeah… I am going to go on ahead and take the 3 to the Police Office for the night so I can watch over them, you stay sharp okay?" Chun-Li said to Cammy, making sure she is okay.

"I will, and thanks!" Cammy replied.

Chun-Li called the police and soon the Police arrived and taken Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Kitana to the Police Office for the night so they can get answers from them the next following day. Cammy than went back to her house for the night and rest for what challenges may come for every, yet for everyone, this was only the beginning of Seth Kahn's master plan.

/

Next Time: Chapter 2: Sonya

A/N: Okay, I know the chapter was not the way it was expected to be, but heck… It will get better overtime, but this was just the beginning, and you will Chun-Li back in more action in later chapters, but until then, I will see you on the battlefield.


	3. Chapter 2: Sonya

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any Capcom games. They're belongs to their respective owners.

A/N: Finally, I got to another chapter of MK vs. Capcom, and I know how long all you guys had to suffer as I worked on my Sonic fanfiction, my Red Dead Gaiden, and Skyrim, and now my Yugioh GX story, with the middle 2 being up for adoption.

**Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom**

**Chapter 2: Sonya**

/

**Sahara Desert Special Forces Headquarters**

/

We now go into the Sahara desert, filled with nothing but sand and hot weather that can kill a man that has no food and water in almost hours, perhaps minutes, or even seconds if they are really ill, there was an transport helicopter that was flying in the air for quite some time as it was heading for a headquarters out in the desert, which looked like any normal base.

Inside the base, and in the training room, we see Sonya (in her MK 2011 uniform) training her fighting skills with a boxer who was attacking her, but she dodged all of the moves well and even at one point got a hit on him in the stomach, then grabbed her hands and crosses her legs around his waist, and back flips the dude right out of the ring, and hits the floor.

We now see Jax (in his MK 2011 uniform) coming in as well, just as Sonya knocked down the dude with the cross back flip wrestling move. Sonya was keeping up herself in case of another attack (from the last game) and Raiden was able to revive all of the fighters that were killed in the onslaught, and afterwards they went their separate ways.

"Not bad, not bad at all, it seems that you are able to keep yourself ready in case of any problem." Jax smoothed talked at Sonya, who grinned.

"It ain't easy I can tell you that, I've been hearing that Baraka might have links about what is happening recently, with this whole dimension crossing scheme, and one thing's for sure, it ain't the Outworld's fault." Jax brought up. "Heck, I happen to heard that Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Kitana got their asses whooped by someone, and one of them had something, it was called a Berserker."

"I have no idea, but whatever happened to her happened for a reason, and I hope I don't find out about it." She added as she took a drink of water from her bottle to rehydrate herself after a hard exercise.

"Yeah, say... why not we have a practice match, to see if you are still on top of your game." Jax said before he charge punched her back into the ring, and he laughed, but she grinned as she was ready for another fight.

"I guess another fight to ensure my training is always prefer." Sonya grinned just as Jax was entering the ring and gets into his fighting stance, ready for a training fight to see if she needs more practice and training.

Jax's Theme from Mortal Kombat plays (I don't know which one, but you can imagine the theme)

Jax begun the fight by charging at Sonya and tried to land a 3 punch combo that were a left punch, a right punch, and an uppercut. She dodged all 3 of them easily and countered back with a punch in the chest, than up kneed him with her knee. It was like a uppercut punch, but with a knee. He instantly flips onto the floor, but he trips her with his leg, and gets back up. Just as Jax was about to punch the ground to beat Sonya, she rolls instantly to avoid the punch, and run kicks him (like Liu Kang's cycle attack that involves him running kicking on his enemy), then she crosses his legs in the air on Jax's waist area, and back flips him down to the ground hard as he slams into the ground from the fall. Sonya had beaten Jax easily with her new move that she did on the same boxer, that involved the cross in the waist and then back flipping the opponent to throw him or her to the ground.

"Damn! You really got spicy over the last few hours." Jax smirked happily as she grinned.

"Hard training really pays off, perhaps if you had your normal arms back, you might have needed a lot more training with those, or perhaps you should set your arm's strength mode to high, maybe that might helped you better." Sonya grinned as Jax got back up, and as Sonya was taking a drink of water after a hard exercise, however, their sudden training was interrupted when one of the soldiers came in with important news.

"Baraka is here and is being brought to the interrogation room, perhaps we may get the answers to what is happening recently with the Berserkers and the dimensional incident that happen about a week ago." The soldier explained.

"Okay, we will be there." Sonya responded.

Jax and Sonya walked with the soldier to the interrogation room where several soldiers have already restrained Baraka (MK 2011 look) onto the chairs that has his hands and legs locked up by chains so he wouldn't escape at all, and he wasn't able to summon his blades from his forearms as he was chained to the ground, and the room around was just nothing but bland white with a table in the middle where Baraka is pointing. They are 2 guards beside him to prevent him from escaping in case he should break out. Jax and Sonya then comes into the room, and has some important questions for him.

"Did you had anything to do with Shao Kahn in the last week?" Jax grunted as he punches Baraka with his fist, who took the punch as pain and almost was clueless of what happen within the last week.

"I have no idea... I wasn't even doing anything at all, why would you accuse me of something I didn't do, or had anything to do with." Baraka begged as he tries to escape the chair, but couldn't.

"I understand you might have no involvement, but did you had any connections with him at that time when the..." Sonya said before suddenly Baraka screams to the top of his lungs, and suddenly... the unthinkable happens, Baraka is under the influence of the Berserker, with the dark red eyes that Kitana had before. "Oh shit... this is just about to get out of hand." Jax added as Baraka suddenly got enough strength thanks to the Berserker to break free from the chair that restrained him, and summon his blades from his forearms and cut down the 2 guards that were right there beside him, slashing both their throats and watching as the blood guts rights off their throats.

"So you are going to refuse to cooperate with us, alright, I guess I can have the enjoyment of beating the crap out of you." Sonya said before Jax ran out to reach more security (not in fear, but in the situation that unfolded and needed to restrain him.) "Restrain him as I go get help." Jax ordered as he runs and gets help.

Baraka Theme: MK 2011 plays

"Prepare to die!" Baraka screamed as he charges at Sonya, and tries to impale her, but she dodges it quickly by running up the wall and doing a back flip jump, and Baraka gets his blades stuck on the wall, and Sonya then immediately followed up with a 3 hit combo which consist of a right kick, a left kick, and a head butt from the back of the head. He was quite injured at that moment, but he got it together and pulled his blade back up, and does a back slash at her, but she dodges it quickly by leaning back so that his blade would barely reach her, and she does 5 left to right punches, and 5 right to left punches before she jumps and quickly crosses her legs with Baraka's stomach and flips him back, and then at the end, he was quickly beaten. Jax comes back with the guards, and they restrained Baraka and took him out of the room.

"That bitch didn't even put up much of a fight." Sonya grinned.

"Yeah, I bet Baraka won't be bothering us for awhile, and the best thing about today, it's Friday, last day of work weeks as it lends into the weekends, unless anything were to happen on the weekend." Jax joked as he walks with Sonya to the Commander's Room. "Thinking about going to Hawaii this summer with my family and friends."

They continue to walk through the halls until they meet up in the Commander's Room for some important briefing regarding something with Sonya and Jax, and from the look of the boss, we know what's coming for both of them.

"You 2 tend to keep going and have never seen to catch a break, it's like you are trying to vender off of actually having time off, and using everything to help this nation, which I thank." The boss explained to them as he was writing something on his paper.

"Of course, we work a lot to keep the world safe from any terrorist, from any Outworld shit, etc. I did had the thought of going to Hawaii with my family this summer, like vacation in some ways, are you saying that we are fired from our job?" Jax asked.

"No, not at all, because you 2 are on vacation as of tomorrow for a month, but don't worry, you will receive pay through your vacation, and your huge paycheck right now, which is like almost $200,000 for each of you. You really should get some rest, you earned it, yet you never want to use it." The boss explained, but Sonya was in shock and to her dismay, but Jax was happy.

"Yes!" Jax said. "No way!" Sonya said at the same time, as they are now forced into vacation mode with pay (like suspension from job with pay), as that wasn't bad enough, it happens on their next day. And they both went and packed up their stuffs for their one month vacation, and pretty much ended up for now made their separate ways.

/

**New York City**

For Jax, he was back the next day in N.Y.C., where he lives. He currently lives thanks to all of the money he had in an apartment on one of the massive N.Y.C. buildings, with all the fancy scenery you would expect in a glamorous but crowded city full of people, buildings, and hardly any wildlife at all, and for Jax, that is a great thing since he really hates the wildlife and prefers the city life. He just recently married a gal at his level an age in NYC after being in a relationship for about a year and what was so tough for him is keeping his job a secret from his wife as this one is strict about killing and any job that gets himself in danger of being killed in action, and that is about as far as I will go with this storyline for now, so get over it fans, this is made up, and they will be more info on this soon.

/

**El Paso, Texas**

Well, the opposite can be said for Sonya (even though she is okay on bills, etc) as she is training hard in an gym in town with her fighting skills for hours on end as she is making sure she is ready for anything to strike, and so far she has been doing an entirely new move known as the flying corkscrew submission. What happens is Sonya gets into the air and does her flying kick move as normal, but she then twists herself during the kick as she opens her legs, then she crosses them on contact with the enemies head, then throw them to the ground and force them into submission, of course she mastered a new ability that lets her run up the wall from a dojo, and she took it for granted as it help her a lot in her indoor matches.

She was seen right now doing her move to a trainer and forcing him into submission as he tries to maintain his breath. After a few moments the trainer gave up and let Sonya win the match, and he goes up to her.

"Nice move, I bet it would be real useful if you ever get yourself into a tough situation in the future, and for you, it seems they will be one." The trainer grinned and Sonya smirked nicely. "Well, it's a common thing for me always to be the victim for fighters everywhere, they shouldn't even fuck with me."

The trainer then left to go home for the night as Sonya trains her skills further with jogging, pushups, etc, showing that she wasn't going to stop at all until she is ready for anything, and just as she gets ready to call it quits for the night, the gym door open, and someone very familiar is seen.

This figure that was in the shadows has blue eyes, unusually long blonde pigtails, and a scar on her left cheek, and is seen wearing a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast, a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. This figure that walks out of the shadows and enters in was none other than Cammy herself, and she looks at Sonya with an serious glare as if there was something up.

"So, how was your practice?" Cammy smirked at Sonya as if there was something up, and Sonya denies it.

"It was good… nothing more nothing less." Sonya said as she prepares to walk out of the building for the night, however Cammy immediately reacted by grabbing a nearby object and throws it at Sonya to impale her (perhaps a missing pole for something), and Sonya was caught by surprise, and gets down to dodge it, now she know something is up.

"Wait a minute here… let's don't get too hasty here, I don't know what makes you mad, lost a hairbrush, or something." Sonya grunted as she gets ready in her fight stance.

"Not that at all… it seems like several of your warriors from your dimension just launched an attack on Chun-Li just last night. Some big event happened several days ago, and somehow our worlds are merging, I bet it was your dimension's fault that this is all happening." Cammy accused her as she prepares to throw another rod at her.

"Look… our world right now is completely fine, no Shao Kahn, no giant monster from the future, none of that, why is our dimension are responsible for such of this?" Sonya grunted more.

"Well, you gotta start paying more attention, I will tell you this… somehow in an inter-dimensional event, our worlds started to merge, causing creatures from both worlds to start appearing, and some of the fighters just attacked Chun-Li, and you are a fighter from your realm… so your realm must perish!" Cammy grunted as she now throws the poll again, and Sonya dodges it the same way like before.

**Theme of Cammy from Street Fighter 4 plays**

"Bring it bitch!" Sonya grunted as she now charges at Cammy with all her anger and might. Cammy did the same thing and both of them started to throw punches and kicks and counters for several minutes like they are fighting like badass until Cammy somehow managed to get the upper-hand and swift kick Sonya out of balance and knock her to the ground, and just as Cammy was about to elbow her, she dodges it in time and crosses her legs and swipe them to the right to knock Cammy off balance and then Sonya gets back up.

Cammy is not finished yet thought, as she gets back up as well for more, so she grabs the poll she used earlier and charges at Sonya (who has grabbed her own pole). They both engage each other in a poll sword fight 2 minutes with swipes, counters, and swipe kicks at each other, and both of them looks pretty bruise up as they continue to fight to the death, but Sonya knows one move she doesn't, and as she continues to dodge her attacks, she then gets the idea to put her to submission quickly.

"Yo!" Sonya diss at Cammy to get her attention as she gets close to the ring's rope to catapult herself. "I hope you don't like submission, because you will feel one right now."

"Bring it!" Cammy grunted as she prepares for her attack. Sonya then used the ropes to catapult herself at Cammy, then she did her corkscrew kick, then just as Cammy was getting ready to block her attack, during Sonya's flying corkscrew kick, Sonya then opens her legs and then Cammy knew what she was going to do. She was going to try to force her to submission by doing a corkscrew kick, then grabs her waist her with legs in midair, then flip her upside down with her body, so Cammy knew what to do, just before Sonya was able to grab Cammy with her legs, Cammy immediately did an backflip kick right at Sonya. The attack succeeded and Sonya's submission attack failed, and she was knocked to the ground instantly, and now she was hurting bad as her legs were opened, and one of them was broke sadly.

Cammy sure had this match in the bag, and she now walks over to Sonya, who is now really hurt after her attack, and Cammy know mocks the Sonya that couldn't do it, who couldn't take down a strong fighter from M. Bison best. My advice Sonya, take the break, don't try to train yourself too hard, otherwise you are in for it.

"Well… it seems a…" Cammy said as she looks at Sonya's Special Forces ID badge. "Special Force agent couldn't take down a fighter who got real skill, do train yourself harder next time, if you can recover from your defeat." Cammy mocked as she left the gym, leaving the crippled Sonya to lie there in defeat. "DAMNIT!" Sonya mumbled herself. "I should have taken the break when I had the chance, I am training harder now!"

/

**Sonya basically had to go the hospital afterwards thanks to the fight she had with Cammy when a good move she had work so hard on ends up not working well at all, Cammy knew how to counter it, and it was thanks to her overtraining that Sonya ended up this way, but that only makes her work even harder. After she got out of the hospital for a week, she immediately train herself harder and harder, and even got a talk with Jax and Liu Kang about what's going on recently.**

**It was revealed soon that Raiden when he sent Shao Kahn back into his realm, it seemed that someone did the same thing at the same time. Raiden explained Liu Kang what happened as they were signed of the worlds are now merging together for strange reasons.. and it's causing all sorts of crazy stuff to happen. Huge storms, time being mess up for some places (freeze time, etc), and most of all, creatures from both ends are now colliding on each other, and the worlds are never being the same because of this.**

**Raiden still ponders how this happened, as it could have been a trap for Shao Kahn to merge both the Outworld and Earthrealm by taking the fall, or it could have been someone did the same thing Raiden it and at the same time, therefore a bad event happened, and then both worlds merged, and if not stopped, it could be the end of both worlds. Raiden can feel Shao-Kahn's presence in this world, but there is something that is just as powerful out there, and from the events so far… it seems like it was bad luck for them, as now everyone could be in danger, as Raiden searches for answers, they now all worried of what could happen if the worlds are not separated in a few weeks, as they have been a fracture in the space-time continuum, and with each second, it grows even bigger. All they can do for now, its hope that fracture stays small.**

/

Finally! I got this chapter done, I know it has been about 9 months since this fanfiction got a chapter, but it was because I got held up by other projects, and that is expected to happen again, so if you want me to delay my other fanfics for this, tell me. Want to adopt it, tell me.

Next Chapter: Sakura


End file.
